Until Death do us Part
by Chriz
Summary: A change to 'Surprise' What would have happened if Buffy and Angel had gotten to the docks earlier? They wouldn't have been stopped, Angel would have left with the arm of the judge, everything would have been different. Everything...B/A pure fluff. R+R pl


Until Death Do Us Part  
  
A/N: What if Buffy and Angel got to the docks earlier then they did? They wouldn't have been distracted and stopped; Angel would have gotten the chance to leave. Everything would be different. Everything.  
  
Buffy stood at the docks, minutes after Angel had left. A silent tear rolled down her cold cheek but she did not wipe it away. He was gone. Realization hit her like a bolt of lightening. He left and he might not make it back. She looked down at her finger and at the claddagh ring. Angel had told her that he loved her.Her very soul within her was burning. She would wait. No matter how long he was gone she would always be there. Always. She would wait for him. She loved him more than she would love anything in that entire lifetime. She would wait.  
  
1 year later pBuffy, Willow, Oz, Xander and Cordy were all at the Summers' house watching a movie. Joyce had gone to bed, it was way past midnight and she was exhausted with putting up with the movies that teens watch nowadays. pBuffy started to drift off into a deep sleep when she saw a familiar loving face rifting in front of hers. It was the loving face of her angel. Her eyes snapped open. It was a dream she realized and suddenly started to silently cry. Willow saw her and sat on the couch beside her, putting an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Buffy, what's wrong?" She asked quietly.  
  
"It's just.Angel. I miss him so much.I." she trailed off and chocked back another sob.  
  
"It's alright.He'll come back. He will. I know it. I can put a spell on you.It'll help the pain a little. If you want." She suggested.  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door. Who could it be, it was so late. Willow gave her the leave to go so she got off the couch and skulked over to the front door and opened it sleepily. There, standing in the darkness, stood Angel. Buffy's sleepy expression turned from shock to bursting happiness. She shrieked and threw her arms around his neck. He lifted her up and spun her around, holding her close.  
  
"Buffy," he murmured into her hair, "God, I've missed you so much."  
  
The gang, hearing Buffy's little shriek rushed over to see what was going on. Willow smiled contentedly and Oz took her hand. Xander rolled his eyes but still couldn't hide the relieved expression in his eyes. Cordy gave him a look.  
  
"So, Dead Boy's back in town. Tell us, Dead Boy, what has drawn you back to our crappy little Hellmouthish Town?" He joked. Cordy smacked him playfully on the head.  
  
Angel didn't bother telling him off for calling him that, he simply whispered so only Buffy could hear: "Only my whole world." Buffy smiled and kissed him.  
  
They all went back to sit in the living room, Buffy on Angels lap, hand in hand. Joyce came down the stairs confused. "What's going on? Who's-Angel! Your back!" She said, shocked yet happy.  
  
Angel told them his long journey to different regions and by the time he was finished it was so late that Cordy had fallen asleep on Xander's shoulder, and Xander was pretending to fall asleep on Oz, and Oz simply gave Xander a look of mock-disgust. Joyce looked around at everyone and said  
  
"Alright guys, time to go home. Oz, you driving?"  
  
"Sure." He said.  
  
When they all finally left, Buffy turned to Angel "You should probably stay the night. We can get you settled back at your place tomorrow.night"  
  
Angel smiled and looked into her beautiful sapphire eyes. "I haven't gone a day without thinking about you. I missed you so much."  
  
"I missed you too." Angel touched her cheek and leaned over and kissed her passionately. They went upstairs to her bedroom and Buffy changed into her pajamas and Angel took off his jacket and shirt. They snuggled under the covers, both of them on their sides facing each other.  
  
"Never leave me again okay?" Buffy whispered sleepily. Angel kissed her on the forehead and put his arm around her.  
  
"I won't. I'll always be with you. Always." And so they slept.  
  
A New Day, A Changed World  
  
Angel slowly awakened-he was warm. He turned his head and saw that Buffy was sleeping next to him and he suddenly remembered that it was her birthday today. He would tell her the good news today. He smiled at the sight of her peaceful sleeping face and his heart melted. She could always do that to him.  
  
Buffy stirred, and her eyes fluttered open. She smiled at the sight of him and He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Happy birthday," he said smiling. "I have to tell you something."  
  
She raised, a concerned expression on her face, "what is it? Did something Happen?"  
  
"When I was gone, these gods called The Oracles came to me. They said that I had made my amends for what I'd done when I first became Angelus. They granted me my life back. My mortality; with the promise of a little extra strength so I could keep on battling evil."  
  
Buffy stared at him, not seeming to fully understand what he had just said. It finally clicked and she was bouncing and alive with happiness. "You're alive?" She threw her arms around him again, laughing. "We can finally be together.forever." She said.  
  
"Until death do us part." Angel whispered.  
  
***** 4 years later, Angel proposed to her and they got married that following May. It was a beautiful outdoor reception, with Buffy's family and friends and Angels friends (he had no living relatives). They had 2 children, Angela and Liam and lived out the rest of their lives to the fullest. Until death did them part. 


End file.
